


A Fight For Love & Glory

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ass Play, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, No Wincest, Sex Pollen, Threesome, first kisses of all kinds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: You’re struck by sex pollen, so Sam and Dean agree to help you out.





	A Fight For Love & Glory

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo Prompt – First Kiss

You’ve kissed them both by now, and they’re both skilled. The guilt and shame you’re experiencing is intense, yes, but you need this. You need _them_.

Sam is all about the tongue, overwhelming in size and power. The second his mouth touched yours in the car – you in his lap and his brother behind the wheel – he pushed that thick, wet muscle past your lips, gripped the back of your head and just _fucked_ your mouth with his, grunting and sucking.

Dean’s just as powerful but with coaxing words and touches, pulling and sucking your lips. His languor shifts so subtly that you don’t realize when he finally has you pinned under his bulk, wrists in his heavy hands, knees spread wide by his own, tongue and lips and teeth fully on deck and dismantling your senses.

“I need-”

This spell riddles your intellect. You’re reduced to an animal in heat.

“We’re gonna take of you,” Sam’s voice floats from the dim corner, clothes rustling.

“As long as you need,” Dean says, his mouth trailing wet and warm over your increasingly hypersensitive skin as he removes your t-shirt and his.

You’re the one who got hit by the spell, but far be it for a Winchester to shirk the call of sexual duty.

“I feel like a slut,” you say.

The spell is overwhelming, controlling your every action, no matter if your brain is screaming that this isn’t right, that you shouldn’t be having a threesome with _brothers_ – the Winchesters of all fucking brothers.

“Is that how you wanna feel?” Dean tenses and slows over you. He pushes up and looks you in the eyes.

Your breath shakes with uncertainty, but Dean… he’s in your eyes like he feels the battle between your mind and body.

“I wanna feel…” You swallow, close your eyes to his searching gaze. “I wanna feel better.” You open your eyes and Dean softens. He kisses you, then, unhurried and tender.

“You aren’t _bad_, sweetheart,” he says, brushing lips over your jaw. “You got hit by sex pollen – it happens in our line of work.” He shrugs.

“We’re all adults here,” Sam says, the bed shifting as he knees up next to you and Dean. “You say ‘yes’ and we’ll do everything we can to make you feel better.”

Your eyes dart between the two of them as you let their words sink in.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Dean says. “And, hey, sex is a good thing.” He grins. “Let us show you how good it can be – adult to adult. To adult.”

The three of you laugh quietly, and you nod. The knot between your thighs tightens as Dean settles back in that cradle and drops his mouth to your ear. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Yes,” you answer, chasing his lips with yours. “I trust you.”

Dean smiles against your skin. “Good girl,” he whispers. “Just relax.”

Hunters, the lot of you, are all pretty screwed up. You’re all jaded, a little left of center, traumatized – but Sam and Dean are next level. You’ve heard of and witnessed Dean Winchester’s uncompromising brutality as well as Sam’s quietly terrifying calculative nature.

So this… is not what you expected.

Dean’s tongue solicitously laves your taut, sensitive nipples with a hungry moan and Sam’s hands grip and stroke your ankles and shins. Your legs spread wider of their own volition and Dean follows by pushing your skirt up and sucking a nipple deep inside his mouth.

“Tell us what you want,” Sam says, mouthing at the curve of your calf, sliding a hand up over your knee and inside your thigh, where his brother is grinding against your aching center. “And what you don’t want.”

“I think I want everything,” you whisper and feel your eyes prick with tears.

“Then it’s yours,” Dean says, pushing down your body, dragging your soaked panties with him as Sam settles beside you, taking one breast in one hand and closing his mouth over the other.

“You’re in for a treat,” Sam mutters.

And then you feel Dean’s mouth and breath against your pussy lips. “Oh!”

Both men chuckle as Dean pushes your hips back to the mattress. “This’s gonna be fun,” he says, setting back to work, kissing you wet and sloppy. “Fuck, she tastes good, Sammy.”

Sam laughs, sucking hard on your nipple before releasing it. “Dean _loves_ eating pussy,” Sam says. “It’s kind of his specialty.”

You try to catch your breath, drop a hand into Dean’s hair as he slides his broad tongue from bottom to top and rotates the flat over your distended clit. You’re out of your fucking mind with an itch that he seems to refuse to scratch.

“And what’s yours,” you ask Sam, trying to distract yourself from the mounting need, shaking under Dean’s grip on your hips, his elbows and shoulders holding you down and open wide.

“I’m an ass man,” Sam answers. “Dean, roll her over.”

Dean laughs and it’s only slightly north of sinful, but he’s got your thighs in a death grip as he rolls, taking you with him to straddle his face, tucking your knees around his neck and slipping his tongue inside you.

You fall forward over him onto all fours, your body reacting primally, rolling your hips over his mouth as he fucks you with his tongue, groaning and growling.

Sam’s hands smooth over your ass cheeks, squeezing and groping. He’s kneeling beside you and you hang your head letting all sensations wash over you, giving the spell what it needs, giving in.

“I’ve never done this before.” Your brain is still protesting.

Dean squeezes your legs tighter. “Stop thinking,” he says, nipping the inside of your damp thigh. “Just feel. Sammy’s gonna have a snack, too, so turn your brain off and enjoy.”

As Dean goes back to fucking and sucking your pussy whole and deep, Sam spreads your cheeks and adds his own tongue to the mix.

You hiss. “God…”

You’ve really never done this.

Sam spits and licks, circling the tight rim of muscle. You’re losing control – then Dean groans again and you burst.

“Ah!” Your fist pounds the mattress under you, and you hear the men moaning and chuckling under the buzzing in your ears.

They lay you down on your back and pull a blanket over you. You catch your breath as they settle on either side and wait.

“I s’pose I owe you guys,” you say.

“Uhh, no,” Dean says, and Sam scoffs.

“You think we didn’t enjoy that?” Sam asks, actually annoyed.

“Well, I mean… you didn’t come.”

“Sex isn’t always about coming,” Dean says, rolling to his side to face you, tracing your lips with the tip of his middle finger.

You smell yourself on him and your senses flare once again. You close your eyes and take his finger inside your mouth, swirling your tongue around on a sigh.

“What if I want you to?” you ask quietly, reaching one hand up to cup his jaw and the other behind you to reach for Sam’s hand.

They’re both still wearing jeans, but they’re gloriously shirtless, rugged, battle sculpted. The spell lets your mind wander into blatant hedonism, and you decide that between these two, any male-attracted individual in the universe would never want for anything – and not just because they’re equally gorgeous in entirely different and satisfying ways, but they are everything anyone could ever want.

Dean smiles and dips in to kiss you. “Honey,” he says between kisses. “All you gotta do is ask.”

You tug on Sam’s hand and he gets rid of the blanket, climbs between your open legs and works down until your knees are over his shoulders. Sam licks you from ass to clit, slips inside and around. His lips and tongue pulse around your back hole as Dean lets you open his pants with his lips on yours.

“I wanna feel you both,” you say, disbelieving what you’re saying, persisting your exploration of Dean’s body inside his boxers to wrap your fingers around his fucking _thick_, hard length. “I want you both to- I want you both.”

Dean slides his mouth with yours and mumbles, teasing. “Can’t say ‘fuck’, can you?”

You feel yourself blush deeper from embarrassment. “I say ‘fuck’ all the time, Dean.”

“Then tell me you want us both to _fuck_ you,” he says, pulling your earlobe between his lips and teeth. “Tell me how bad you want my dick, princess,” he whispers, and you shudder.

Dean chuckles darkly.

“Dean, shut up,” Sam says, rising to his knees between your thighs and working at his belt and zipper. “Is this what you want?” he asks, pushing his jeans down and off. His cock is also thick and hard and long as fuck, and you feel your heart hammer under your rib cage.

You nod and reach for him.

“So… no dirty talk - got it,” Dean says, rolling off the bed and walking over to his duffle bag. He rifles through the bag then produces a box of condoms and tosses them to the bed.

“I’m just…” You pause and shrug. “I’m not used to it.” Your eyes meet Sam’s then flick back to Dean’s. “But I like it when you do it.”

Dean looks pretty pleased with himself at that. “See?” he says to Sam. “Now, _you_ shut up, bitch.”

Dean winks at you, then shucks his jeans to the floor before hopping onto the bed.

Sam rolls his eyes as he fits into the condom. “Whatever. Jerk,” he mutters before refocusing on you and dropping down to kiss.

After a few moments, Sam sinks to your side and pulls you on top of him. “You lead,” he says, caressing your hips with just the tips of his fingers. His dark eyes sparkle if that’s possible. He wants you _so much_.

Feeling safe and desired, you grip him in your fist and guide him inside. As you sink down and take him in, your eyes close at the penetrating sensation – flashes of magic and waves of heat.

“Oh, for fuck-”

Dean gently grips your chin and turns you to kiss him. He kisses you deep and long until he starts to talk again. “You look so pretty,” he whispers. “With that big dick inside your tight little pussy, slammin’ and grindin’ just right?”

You nod furiously, the solid drag of Sam, hitting all the right spots, holding you just so, taking you higher – but what do you know, you’re fucking cursed.

“Takin’ that dick like _such_ a good girl,” Dean continues against your lips. He moves to kiss your jaw then bites, holds the bone between his teeth and seethes. “C’mon.”

“Ahh, fuck me,” you whine.

Dean lets go and laughs. “There we are, that’s right, tell us all about it,” he says, grabbing the back of your head and pulling you in for a bruising kiss.

“Shit, I’m gonna come,” Sam breathes. “She is _so tight_ and slick.”

“Please, Sam,” you beg, bouncing harder, squeezing tighter. You’re coming again, too. “I wanna feel you come.”

He grips your hips to bruise – so many bruises – and thrusts up until you’re barely touching the mattress anymore, and he’s roaring your name.

Dean drags you off his brother and puts you on your belly. You’re still quivering from your second orgasm and the loss of Sam’s thick cock until Dean, climbs over you, straddling your thighs and pushes inside you from behind.

“Ohhh, shit,” you whimper.

On his knees, hands wrapping your rib cage, cock thrusting in you, you’re helpless – and you love it. He isn’t going fast, but he’s so fucking thorough. If the magic wasn’t fucked out of you before, it will be now.

“Is that good?” Sam asks, resting beside you, pushing your hair out of your face. “Dean gonna make you come again?”

You feel tears well in your eyes and you nod. “Yes.”

“Good girl,” Sam echoes Dean’s earlier statement.

There’s no way these two haven’t shared a woman before.

“Harder,” you whisper into the bedspread.

Dean chuckles. “What was that, princess? Couldn’t hear ya over how hard I’m already fucking you.”

“Please…”

Dean grunts, slides back to stand on the floor and drags you to your hands and knees. He gets a grip on your hips and pushes back inside. “You want it hard?” he asks through gritted teeth. “Here we go.”

And he wasn’t kidding. He’s hitting a place inside you you’ve never been touched let alone fucked. Your hand flies to your clit, you’re dripping, you rub feverishly. “Dean, that’s-” you gasp.

“Come, baby,” he gasps, yanking you back onto him over and over.

When you finally come, it’s a violent pulse of dark and light, thundering through your body and soul. You collapse to the mattress and into the black, faint swears and groans from the brothers behind your consciousness as sleep consumes you.


End file.
